digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Davis Motomiya
Daisuke Motomiya is a character in the Digimon 02 anime series. In US dub, he is called "Davis". He is the partnered to Veemon. He's extremely stubborn in personality. Important Events Digimon Adventure On August 3rd, 1999, Daisuke was among the kids captured by Myotismon's minions. As a result, he would become a DigiDestined three years later. Digimon 02, first half He takes over Taichi Yagami's position as team leader, receving his idol's goggles. Although he often rushes into things and makes mistakes, his courage in the face of outstanding odds cannot be denied. No matter how dire the situation, he always believed that they would somehow make it through. There is certainly no one more suited to the Digimental of Courage than Daisuke. Early on he claims not to know what friendship is, but his later actions prove that he is truly the one worthy of the Digimental of Friendship. Daisuke is always getting in trouble about his intense jealousy towards anyone he sees as a rival for Hikari Kamiya's affections, not the least of whom is Takeru Takaishi, despite the fact he and Hikari are just good friends. A little later, Daisuke is playing in a soccer match against the famous Ken Ichijouji, and wounds up injuring him. At the Digital World, Digimon Emperor then had Daisuke degrade, threatening to feed the DigiDestined to Deltamon - but in a scuffle, Daisuke saw a familiar cut on the Emperor's leg & was the first to learned the truth about Ken. During the final battle with the Digimon Emperor. Daisuke attempted to locate the engine room, and was led there by Wormmon who was equally determined to save Ken from himself. Davis discovered that the base's power source is the Digimental of Miracles, which he used to Armour Digivolve Veemon into Magnamon. Magnamon then defeated Kimeramon, and Daisuke{with the others} made Ken realise that Digimon were real, living things, not just computer data. Digimon 02: Hurricane Touchdown/Golden Armor Evolution Gaining a distress message from Hikari, Daisuke goes to the United States with the other DigiDestined to help her and Takeru. But on the way, he meet Wallace, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner(Kokomon) is the cause of it. During the battle with Cherubimon, Daisuke used the Digimental of Miracles, temporary recreated by Seraphimon and Magnadramon, so Magnamon can help Rapidmon defeat Cherubimon and end Kokomon's pain. Digimon 02, 2nd half Daisuke was the first of the new kids to have his partner digivolve natrually and befriend Ken Ichijouji. Through hard work he was able to convince the others to forgive Ken, although Iori took awhile and almost put the team in danger from Black War Greymon because of it. On Christmas day, Daisuke goes to New York City to help Mimi Tachikawa, Michael, and the other American DigiDestined to battle a Cherrymon in the Rockfeller Center. Daisuke's moment to shine was in the final battle with MaloMyotismon. While the other children were caught in their dreamworlds, unable to let go of their desires, Daisuke seemed to had remained untouched. Instead he went to each of his freinds and helped bring them back to reality. Even then they were not sure whether they could win or not, and were too afraid to try. But Daisuke, ever optimistic, encouraged them to give it a shot. When MaloMyotismon was curious to know how Daisuke cornered his illusion, the boy revealed he didn't as he has only one desire at the moment: To destory MaloMyotismon. Daisuke even cut off MaloMyotismon's power source when he told the Dark Spore kids about his dream to own a Ramen restuarant. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka In a attempt to get some chocloate from the girls, Daisuke tried to change his image to one the girls adore. He first tried to impersonate Yamato Ishida, but he wasn't good at playing bass. Then posed as Koushiro Izumi, but his way of 'fixing' computers annoyed Koushiro. Daisuke eventally decided to use Ken's Digimon Emperor persona, as girls seem to like the bad boy look. Promblem was, as the girls' Digimon had it, Daisuke was all talk so Veemon yells him to take extreme measure to be super-bad. It took Ken's convincing & the power Puttimon to stop Daisuke from relucantly beating up Veemon to get into character. When Pukumon enter the scene with a Control Spire,(Jou Kido in English) knocked into the 02 gang & Daisuke ended up with Takeru's D-Terminal, allowing Veemon to armour digivolve to Saggitarimon. Dispite learning a important lesson from the ordeal, he still envys the fact he has no girls going ga-ga over him. Digimon 02: Diaboromon's Counterattack Four years after the events of Our War Game, the evil Diaborromon resumes his reign of terror on the super information super highway. Daisuke was on his way to soccer practise when Koushiro contacts him to fill him in on the situation, but on the way, he met some kids who confused him with talk of jellyfish, not knowing the the Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida & their Digimon enter cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. But Daisuke learned that Hikari, Takeru and their Digimon had gone to help their big brothers & Omnimon, he demanded that he should go as well. However, his urge to get in was all part of Diaboromon's revenge plan - as the entire Kuramon swarm emerged from the gate before heading to Tokyo Harbour to assimulate into Armageddemon. After Imperial Dramon managed to destory the monster & the Digidestined used their Digivices - spectators' cell phones - to capture the Kuramon, Daisuke remarked how tired he was. Digimon 02: Doors to Summer Daisuke head to New York to visit Mimi & Wallace (Willis). But end up in a strange dimension, which resembles New York City at winter time. In the cold weather they encounter a strange girl, who takes immediate affection on Daisuke. During introductions, she says that she is nameless, so Daisuke gives her the name "Na-chan". But when Na-Chan turned out to be a Digimon, she is forced by the 'fireflies' to transform into a large roaring creature. The others try to stop Daisuke from going to her, but Daisuke says that she was just lonely and wants a partner. But Na-Chan destroys herself to protect him. Daisuke was a bit saddened, but DemiVeemon gives healthy reminder that he's Daisuke's partner as they find her Digiegg. Digimon 02: Series Finale epilouge By the year 2027, Daisuke achieves his dream to be a Ramen resturant owner, which became a worldwide chain of restaurants. His entrepreneurship earned him a place on magazine covers around the globe. He has one son. Digimon V-Tamer During one of his battles as a kid, he & the other 02 DigiDestined encountered Parallelmon, who asorbed Miyako, Takeru, Hikari, and Iori as he inadveertly sends Daisuke into the V-Tamer continity where he meets it's Taichi. After Daisuke met his peace with Taichi, the two worked together to save the others, & defeat Parallelmon. With the monster destoryed, Daisuke and his friends returned to their continity. Category:Digimon